


Things you remember

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Community: cgkinkmemeii, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: He'll hoard the memories of Marianne to himself, pressing them deep into his chest and locking them up.





	Things you remember

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Marianne and Charles's very first meeting. Did they notice each other right away? Did the sparks fly?

Lelouch and Nunally remember Marianne, in flashes of light smiles and a curtain of dark hair. They remember her near the end, crumpled on the stairs with her blood pooling underneath her.

They don't remember how she was as a teenager, mostly because they weren't born yet; and besides that, Charles vi Britannia would never tell them about her. He would never tell them of the moment he knew that she would be the one, her hair cut above her shoulders and pulled back into an unfashionable tail. 

He would never tell them that the first time he met her, she kicked him in the face for staring at her bare ankles, so different from the ladies of the court. Neither would he speak of the way he flushed when he saw her panties (light blue, cotton, with tiny birds on them) or the way she choked when she realized who he was. He won't forget the way that she didn't bow down or apologize; the way she said, "Well! No wonder our country is struggling so much if the royalty is so daft," and the way he decided he wanted her.

He won't forget the way she laughs or the way she slips into a Knightmare frame, the way she kisses when she's drunk or the way she presses him into the mattress to take her fill.

He won't tell them about the careful way he courted her, so different than his taking of his other consorts: if they want to know, Schneizel and Odysseus will likely remember, filtered through a child's lens. 

Instead, he'll hoard the memory of her to himself, pressing it deep into his chest and locking it up; he'll hide it away and stare at the girl his wife possesses and try not to think of happier days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate and am motivated by comments if you would like to leave one. At the same time, replying gives me a lot of stress-- so if you don't receive a reply, please know that I treasure your words very much. <3


End file.
